En busca de un amor perdido
by Lord Cedric-ryuichi
Summary: [Slash] ¿Podríamos recuperar a nuestro primerar amor aunque este hubiera muerte hace años? ¿Que precio deberíamos pagar para eso? [Cedric x Harry] Dejen reviews porfa


Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no son de mi propiedad ya que pertenecen a J.K. Rolwing, yo tan solo los uso como mero entretenimiento

Aclaración: Diálogos entre comillas. Pensamientos en letra cursiva 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En busca de un amor perdido

A las afueras de Londres, en una pequeña casita dulcemente decorada, se encontraba tumbado sobre el césped recién cortado un muchacho de veintiún años, cuyos preciosos ojos grises miraban hacia la ventana mas cercana a él, donde su novio preparaba un dulce pastel de chocolate.

Dentro de la cocina, un joven muchacho de diecinueve años preparaba con cariño aquel delicioso pastel. Su cara, al igual que sus manos, se encontraban completamente manchadas de harina y restos de chocolate en polvo.

El pastel estaba casi terminado, tan solo hacía falta meterlo en el horno durante unos veinte minutos para que estuviera completamente terminado.

Acto seguido, el joven se quito su delantal completamente manchado, y se dirigió al baño para lavarse. Al terminar entró de nuevo en la cocina, y dirigió su mirada a través de la ventana, buscando a su pareja, sin embargo no lo encontró.

"Cariño, ¿dónde estás?. No es momento de jugar" –grito desesperadamente el joven desde la cocina, mirando sin cesar por todos lados-

Tan solo obtuvo el silencio como respuesta, cosa que inquieto al máximo al joven muchacho.

"No tiene gracia Cedric Diggory, como no te presentes aquí en menos de un minuto te quedarás sin pastel" –gritó encolerizado el jovencito-

De la puerta situada a la izquierda del horno apareció el muchacho que hace un momento se encontraba tumbado en el jardín, respirando aire fresco.

Cedric llevaba unos bonitos jeans ajustados y una bonita camisa roja de seda, cuyos primeros botones estaban sin abrochar para la delicia del otro muchacho.

"Vamos Harry, ¿no soportas ni una mísera bromita de tu dulce amorcito?" –le dijo a su amado haciendo unos pucheritos-

"No te pongas como un niño Cedric, y como vuelvas a hacer algo así me las pagas" –le respondió Harry volviendo a vigilar el horno-

"No entiendo por qué no me pediste que hiciera el pastel, con mi magia lo habría solucionado de inmediato" –le replico abrazándose al moreno-

"Porque no quiero depender de tu magia, debo acostumbrarme a no usarla, y tu todavía no estas en condiciones de usarla para estas tonterías, así que si quieres vete a tumbarte de nuevo en el jardín, pero ahora déjame terminar" –respondió con seriedad el otro deshaciéndose del abrazo-

"Estas insoportable, ¿lo sabes? Intento ser amable contigo y mira como me tratas"

Dicho esto, Cedric salió de la cocina por la puerta del jardín, pero antes de salir le saco la lengua a Harry y le propinó unas dulces palabras: "Te amo, idiota"

A los veinte minutos, el pastel estaba listo y Harry, con la ayuda de un paño de cocina, sacó el dulce del horno, dejándolo en el alfeizar de la ventana para que enfriara.

Cedric volvió a entrar en la cocina y aproximando la nariz al pastel murmuro: "Seguro que esta delicioso"

Harry se acercó a él, y le abrazó por la espalda, depositando un beso en una de sus suaves mejillas.

"Lamento lo de antes, pero es que estoy nervioso. Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Ron ni a Hermione desde todo eso que pasó y no sé si estoy preparado"

"Vamos Harry, no tienes por qué estar nervioso, seguro que no se habrán enfadado, y si lo han hecho, yo te defenderé principalmente porque fue culpa mía" –dijo después de besarlo sutilmente en los labios-

"Gracias Cedric, ahora creo que iré a descansar hasta que lleguen"

Harry salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación, donde se tumbó en la cama. Tras tumbarse en la cama, Cedric entró en la habitación y se acomodó a su lado en la cómoda cama, donde con gran delicadeza apartó los cabellos que caían descontroladamente por la frente del moreno.

"Vamos Harry, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá perfecto, no debes preocuparte de nada. Ahora levántate y vístete, o ¿quieres recibirlos con los pantalanes llenos de harina y chocolate?"

"Esta bien Cedric, pero no me trates como a un niño" –respondió con gran inocencia Harry, levantándose de la cama-

Cedric se sentó en la cama, y se quedo observando como el moreno sacaba de un gran armario de madera una camisa negra y unos jeans, muy parecidos a los que llevaba Cedric.

Mientras Harry se deshacía de su ropa, el otro joven lo miraba lleno de deseo y algo de desesperación, por no poder tomar aquel cuerpo en ese mismo instante, no porque no quisiera si no porque en menos de diez minutos, los amigos e Harry llegarían.

En el momento en el que Harry se quedo en ropa interior, Cedric no pudo resistir la tentación y se lanzo encima de Harry, tirándolo al frío suelo. El moreno intentó quitarse de encima a Cedric, pero era imposible.

"Maldito bastardo, ¡quítate de encima ya!" –grito Harry con gran enojo-

"Ambos sabemos que tanto tú como yo esta deseando esto, ¿o no?" –le susurro sensualmente al oído-

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle, Cedric se apodero de su boca en un apasionado beso, durante el cual las traviesas manos de Cedric recorrieron el desnudo y musculado torso de el moreno.

Cuando el beso se apagó, ya que ambos se habían quedado sin aire, los labios de Cedric empezaron a recorrer sutilmente el cuello de Harry, dando pequeños mordiscos que hacían gemir al moreno de placer.

En ese preciso momento, el timbre sonó y Cedric se levanto del suelo, dejando a Harry completamente sudoroso y extasiado.

"Iré a abrir, mientras vístete rápido, no creo que a tus amigos le haga mucha gracia verte semidesnudo, aunque a mi no me desagradaría"

Y dicho esto, Cedric salió de la habitación y llego hasta el hall. Abrió la gran puerta de madera blanca y al hacerlo, dos personas entraron en la casa.

Una de ellas era un muchacho de la misma edad que Harry. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba completamente despeinado y su cara, llena de pecas, presentaba una sonrisa algo incomoda, a su lado se encontraba una muchacha bastante hermosa cuyo cabello castaño, normalmente suelto y despeinado, estaba recogido en una bonita trenza, llevaba puesto una falda larga de color blanco y un top de color amarillo.

Cedric les invitó a pasar y los dos muchachos aceptaron gentilmente, y pasaron al salón, donde se sentaron en un bonito sofá tapizado en cuero blanco.

El salón, era una habitación bastante amplia, y decorada con exquisito gusto. En frente del sofá, se encontraba una mesita de madera de pino, sobre la cual había unas tazas de té y unas pastas. Tas el sofá se encontraba un bonito piano negro, donde todos los días Cedric tocaba alguna bonita melodía para Harry.

Ninguno de los tres muchachos sabía como entablar conversación hasta que Cedric rompió el hielo.

"Iré a buscar a Harry, parece que se está retrasando. No tardo"

Cedric se levantó del sofá, pero una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

"No hace falta Ced – así era la manera cariñosa en que Harry llamaba a su novio- ya estoy aquí"

"¡Harry!" –grito Hermione levantándose de un salto del sillón y corriendo a donde estaba-

Harry estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pero al ver que Hermione venía corriendo se separo por miedo a que tropezara y se acerco a ella, dándole un gran abrazo.

La muchacha estaba llorando sin parar y estaba abrazando tan fuerte al muchacho que le estaba dejando sin respiración.

"Déjalo ya Hermione, ¿no ves que se está quedando sin respiración?" –dijo el oto chico sentado en el sillón-

"No seas así Ron, no veíamos a Harry desde la lucha contra Lord Voldemort" –replico Hermione sin separarse de Harry-

Ron se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta que daba al exterior de la casa, sin embargo Cedric sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y grito: "Impedimenta", lo que hizo que Ron no pudiera seguir caminando.

Ron, al darse cuenta que Cedric había sido quien le había lanzado aquel encantamiento, sacó su varita, sin embargo antes de que hiciera algún hechizó, Hermione grito: "experlliarmus"

"¡Ya basta!" –grito con todas sus fuerzas Harry-

Los otros chicos guardaron su varita, aunque antes de que Cedric la guardara deshizo el encantamiento.

"Maldita sea, os estáis comportando como estúpidos" – dijo Harry muy alterado-

"Lo siento Harry –dijo Cedric acercándose a el lugar donde se encontraba el moreno- no era mi intención hechizarle, pero se iba a ir y pensé que era lo mejor"

"No tienes porque disculparte de nada Cedric –dijo Hermione muy seria- el que tiene la culpa de todo es Ron, como siempre"

"Dejadme en paz, tengo que venir aquí con una sonrisa falsa en la cara a buscar explicaciones de porque Harry nos durmió aquél día, y todavía el idiota este me lanza un encantamiento" –grito Ron-

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron en silencio. Cedric estaba abrazando a Harry, y Hermione se encontraba a la izquierda de Harry, esperando a que este dijera algo.

Ron estaba de pie, sin moverse.

"Si lo que buscas es que te pida perdón Ron –dijo Harry tranquilamente- no lo haré. No me arrepiento de haberos hecho eso, y lo volvería a hacer"

"No vengo buscando perdón Harry, tan solo una explicación por la que este -dijo Ron mirando de forma despectiva a Cedric- está vivo. ¡Se supone que debe estar muerto!"

Todos en la sala se quedaron helados, ninguno sabía que contestar a eso excepto Cedric.

"Se que debería estar muerto, y hasta hace poco lo estaba, exactamente he estado muerto desde que Colagusano lanzo el "Avada kadevra" contra mi en el Torneo de los tres magos. Quizás debería seguir muerto para que tu fuera feliz Ron, pero..." –sin embargo Harry interrumpió la conversación-

"El no me obligo a ir a buscar un método para resucitarle, yo quise hacerlo. Y ahora si os sentáis en el sillón os contare toda la historia, a no ser que queráis marcharos" –dijo mirando a Ron-

"Claro que nos quedamos Harry" –Dijo Hermione mirando muy seriamente a Ron-

Los cuatro se sentaron en el amplio sofá de cuero, dejando a Harry en el centro.

"Pues como sobréis todo comenzó cuando leí aquella carta"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola

Este es el primer fic de Harry Potter que escribo, y espero que me haya quedado bien. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews

Espero actualizar pronto.


End file.
